The invention relates to a gateway communication device for wireless communication networks comprising:                means for receiving communication messages transmitted by low-power transmitters,        means for transmitting and receiving messages from a communication network, and        means for processing communication messages.        
The invention also relates to a communication system for wireless communication networks comprising:                at least one communication network,        at least one low-power transmitter device to send messages to a recipient device via said communication network, and        at least two gateway communication devices able to receive messages from said low-power transmitter device and to communicate said messages over the communication network.        
The invention further relates to a communication method for wireless communication networks comprising at least one low-power transmitter device and at least two gateway devices able to receive messages from said low-power transmitter device and to transmit and receive messages over the communication network.